


Parchment and Passion

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Reader works in a library and Dean drops in to visit.





	Parchment and Passion

Parchment & Passion

You take a deep breath in. Today was just like every day since you were ten. Another day spent at the library. You’ve been working here since you were old enough to volunteer and when you were finally of legal age for them to hire you; you jumped at the chance to spend your life making money surrounded by the books you love.

The library was always quiet, which gave you plenty of time to think. A patron of the library was a rare occurrence in the small town you lived in, so you have read almost every book at least once. The smell of old parchment and ink mixed with the dull undercurrent of worn leather book covers always made you feel safe and gave you an inner peace as nothing else could. You would spend hours there, reading books.

Your fingers feather delicate as they brushed over the lightweight parchment. The leather spine of the book cradled between your legs as you sit curled up on the floor, deeply captivated by the story. You would often find yourself with a stack of books piled high next to you. Hours would pass by without you even realizing that the day was ebbing.

You conclude the fantasy you were engrossed in, lay the book on the top of your pile and slowly lift yourself off of the floor. You stretch feeling the bones in your back crack from being stationary for so long. You know sitting back down right now, it not a good idea so you decide to take a stroll through the library.

You slowly make your way down the aisle of books. As you walk, your fingers automatically glide over the book spines. It’s an old habit and you do it now without even realizing it. You head towards the front of the bookcases, where the classics are. Rounding the corner, you watch your fingers glide along the spines until you find the one you are looking for.

The library was generally so empty and quiet, that you didn’t realize that you are being watched until you hear the sound of a book falling to the floor. You jump and quickly spin around.

You turn around and see a man already bent down to pick up the book. At first glance, he has solid shoulders. Your fingers involuntarily twitch at the thought of touching his hair. It looks as soft as the down on a baby chick. You start to blush and begin to turn away but then he picks up the book and starts to stand back up. As his head raises, piercing green eyes meet yours and a smile spreads across his face. You smile back and he looks back down to find his page. Immediately upon finding his page, he is back to being submerged in his reading.

You know you shouldn’t stare but you can’t help it. You desperately want him to look back up at you. You want to be able to see those incredible eyes again. You watch him as he reads. You watch as his brow furrows when he reads something he doesn’t understand and then relaxes again once he figures it out. It makes you want to kiss him right where his forehead creases.

You are being far more daring than usual. Usually, you are rather shy and would have turned away, blushing, as soon as his eyes met yours and not dared to even peek back at him. It must be the fact that you were alone, just you and him. There was no one here to see when your attempts at flirting result in failure and humiliation. No pressure to get this right. It’s just you and him, just like in those romantic fantasy novels you enjoy reading.

Just then, his hand drops to his side, completely immersed in his reading, he isn’t even aware that you are moving. You walk to the bookshelf located behind him and turn to watch him some more. The view from this angle is just as delicious as the view from the front. Your eyes float from the back of his strong neck to his firm back, to his muscular biceps, down to his sturdy forearms. Your fingers twitch again as your eyes glide to his steady hand hanging down. You find yourself moving closer to him, craving to feel him.

You reach your hand out and brush, ever so gently, your fingers against his. His eyes shoot up to meet yours, startled by your sudden closeness. You smile at him, blushing at the intensity of those emerald eyes.

You bite your lip, nervous but hopeful. He smiles back and winks at you.

You reach out again to brush your hand against his. This time he isn’t startled by the action. This time, he reaches back out towards your hand. Wrapping his hand around yours, interlacing your fingers together.

He closes the book with his other hand and sets it down on a nearby table. You were about to introduce yourself and see if you can find more out about this mystery man, but then his eyes swung back around and locked gaze with yours. All previous thought processes were erased instantly. You didn’t care about any of that, you just wanted more of this man. Your eyes drift down and find his tongue sliding over his full lips, tempting you to taste them. You look back up and find his eyes have darkened with the same desire that you are feeling. He turns toward you and pulls you in close to his chest. You can feel the heat evaporating off of him as his chest rises and falls against yours.

Words aren’t needed to know where this is headed. His intense gaze drops to you lips seconds before he bends down and plants his lips on yours. Tenderly caressing, his soft plump lips navigate their way to mold perfectly with yours. You lean into the kiss and your hand finds the location it has been itching to feel, buried deep within his hair. As he moans you push your tongue through his lips. Your saliva mingles with his as your tongues push and twist against each other. His hands find your hips and pull you even closer to him.

At the feel of the bulge in his jeans pressing up against you, a moan rumbles in your chest and your hand forms a fist, pulling at his hair. At this, he spins you around so the back of your legs are against the table. Without his lips leaving yours, he swipes any books and papers he can reach off the table onto the floor. His hands lift your hips onto the table effortlessly. He reaches up and brushes a stray strand of hair away from your face as he leans forward, kissing you again deeply, his nose pushing against your cheek and his lips pushing so fiercely against yours that you can feel his teeth behind them. You pull away, as your glasses are digging into the bridge of your nose. He reaches up and gently removes your glasses and tosses them to the floor behind him. You can’t see much without them unless it’s right in front of you, but with how close he is to you, that shouldn’t be an issue.

Then he makes it even less of an issue. He kisses you again and you feel every muscle in your body relax at his touch. As the kiss breaks, you lean your head back onto the strong hand cradling it. His hand slowly lowers your head to the table. As he climbs up onto the table, his knees on either side of you, straddling you, you scoot yourself further onto the table as well. You feel the table give slightly and creak, but it stood solid, fully capable of handling the weight.

As you both settle fully on the tabletop, his hips are positioned perfectly centered at your hips. As he leans down to kiss you, his erection throbs against you. You can’t help but squirm beneath him, desperate to feel pressure against your core. Your hand flies to his hips trying to position his hips just right, but he stops you. He reaches down and interlocks his fingers in yours. He pins your hand above your head so he can be in full control. This action in itself sends you into overdrive. You feel a warmth, a tingling growing in your core. Your other hand is left free but only because it is now balled up in your own hair.

It surprises you when this man instantly knows all of your signals without ever speaking to you. He knows all of the right buttons to push to get you just where he wants you. Pinned down, you move the only way that you can. You thrust your hips up into his and tilt your head back groaning. The noise is quiet but seems to speak volumes in a place generally quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Your free hand releases your hair and slowly drags it’s way down your neck towards your chest. A deep rumble vibrates through him as his pressure on your pinned down hand releases. Your intertwined hands drag over the loose papers scattered on the table as you continue thrusting your hips up against his. Your eyes are pinned to those mysteriously dangerous orbs sending burning waves of desire through you. Your breathing grows heavier and your moans grow louder, begging him for more.

Apparently, you aren’t the only one affected, as his breathing has gotten ragged and you can feel his body occasionally lurch forward at your thrusts. After one last thrust, he groans loudly and climbs back off the table. He grabs your calves and drags you towards him until your core is beyond the edge of the table. He licks his lips as he unbuttons your pants and forcefully pulls them off of you almost pulling you right off of the table in the process. He grabs the underside of your thighs, kneels down and helps you to find your way back onto the table, which is a good thing because as soon as he kneels between your legs, you lose all capability to think.

His thumbs brush against your inner thighs and your body shudders in anticipation. He kisses your inner thigh as he reaches up and glides your underwear down off of you. You lift your head up off of the table to look at him, forgetting that you can’t see that far away without your glasses. You toss your head back down in frustration and whine.

He miss reads your whine, but in the best way. Assuming you were whining for him to please you more, he quickly returns to kissing your inner thigh. He didn’t linger there for long. Soon his tongue is flicking at your clit as his hands massage your upper thighs. It no longer matters to you that you can’t see. It seems to only be heightening your other senses.

With every flick of his tongue, your body jerks in response. With every gasp he takes for breath, you can feel the wetness increasing. Then he slides his fingers inside of you, curling to hit your g-spot with every movement. He takes your clit into his mouth sucking on it until it is hard and pink. Your body now trembles, begging for release.

Then his mouth withdraws as he continues to work his fingers in and out of you; his other hand works to free his throbbing erection from his pants. As his cock stands at full attention, he grabs your ankles and bending your knees to place your feet on the table he pushes you back up onto the table. One of your fantasies is coming to life with every passing moment.

He kicks his jeans off, pushes his boxers down and joins you on the table. He seizes your ankles and placed them on his shoulders. Kissing your calves, he crawls closer to you. Straightening back upright, his shaft grazes your warm wet folds, evoking a whimper from you. He purses his lips together as the passion in his gaze burns through you.

He slowly inches his thick shaft into you, stretching your walls as he buries himself within. The slowness causes a burning pain to shoot through you and you bite down on your lip to keep from screaming. He pulls out and the next few thrusts are quicker and shallower, increasing the natural lubrication. You moan as the friction of his shaft grinding against your walls tempts to send you to new heights.

He steps on the brakes to slow his hips down and rock slowly against you, driving in all the to the hilt. He licks his lips and kisses your thigh as he continues to ride your body. You raise your hips to meet his thrusts, helping him go even deeper. He drops your legs down around his hips and lifts you up onto his lap.

He combs his hand through your hair as he kisses you, full of desire. You roll your hips slowly, enjoying every movement; now feeling all of his muscles contract underneath your touch. He kisses your collarbone as you arch your back, moaning. He fiercely pulls you closer to him, so he is hitting your sweet spot every time you roll your hips toward him. You can’t take the slowness anymore and increase the pace of your movements. He growls and wraps his hands behind you as he lifts slightly with each thrust to thrust back against you; keeping himself floored deeply inside of you.

Your hands pull at him wanting to be even closer to him. In his hair, around his neck, they frantically search for the spot that will get you where you need to be. As the heat builds deep inside you, you caress his face as you kiss him deeply. You attempt to bury your increasing moans in his mouth, but they still escape and seem to echo off of the quiet walls.

His mouth latches onto your neck, licking and sucking. When his teeth, lightly skim over the tender flesh it sends you cascading over the edge. Your body convulses as your walls flutter around his cock. He lifts you up and thrusts deeply as your vision blanks, white hot. He lays you back onto the table and continues to ride you as you come down from your high. 

The weight of his body on top of yours brings you back down to earth for only a moment, as he continues to slowly thrust into you. You wrap your legs around his waist, allowing him to fully penetrate your core.

His groans with every exertion, send spasms to your core. His lips collide with yours, as his exquisite emerald eyes lock onto yours. He rocks into your hips again and pauses as a massive moan vibrates against your lips. He pulls back out and thrusts faster, harder, deeper. Both of your bodies are shaking as obscenities soar to the rafters. A tremorous explosion racks your body as you feel his seed burst inside of you. His body collapses on top of you and the warmth of his body against yours coupled with the tender kisses he is placing along your jawline make you feel serenely calm. 

He softly kisses your lips, before pulling out rolling over and off the table. Just then, a book slams closed and you are awakened from the insanely realistic feeling daydream you were experiencing. You shake your head to clear the cobwebs. You really should cut back on reading those romance novels. The man has closed his book and set it on the table next to him. You turn around and busy yourself with the books on the shelf behind you. You hear the bell on the door chime and turn back around to find the man is gone.

Even if you never learn anything about that man, even if you never see him again, today is a day you will never forget. The library will never be the same as it was before today. There will always be an emptiness where he once was. You walk over, pick up the book that he was reading and hold it against your chest. That book is yours, now and forever more, until the day he walks back in through that door.


End file.
